nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon X and Y/credits
These are the credits for ''Pokémon X and Y''. Staff Director * Junichi Masuda Character Art Director * Ken Sugimori 3D Art Director * Takao Unno Program Director * Katsumi Ohno Planning Director * Shigeru Ohmori Sound Director * Shota Kageyama Scenario * Toshinobu Matsumiya Pokémon Concept & Pokédex Text * Kenji Matsushima Field System Programming * Tomoya Takahashi - Lead * Nozomu Saito * Masayuki Onoue * Masateru Ishiguro * Keisuke Takada * Koji Kawada * Masanori Funakoshi Field Event Camera Programming * Teppei Ikeda Battle System Programming Pokémon Data Programming * Sosuke Tamada - Lead * Nobuhiko Ariizumi * Masao Taya * Toshihiro Obata * Junya Ikuta Network Programming * Hisanao Suzuki - Lead * Katsumi Ohno * Akito Mori * Katsuhiko Ichiraku * Shin Kosaka Special Elements Programming * Hisashi Sogabe * Shin Kimura * Isao Ito UI System Programming * Hiroyuki Nakamura - Lead * Toru Nagihashi Script Programming * Sosuke Tamada - Lead * Miyuki Iwasawa * Genya Hosaka * Masanori Funakoshi Pokémon Draw Programming * Nobuhiko Ariizumi * Masateru Ishiguro * Shin Kimura Support Programming * Tetsuya Watanabe Pokémon Characters Design * Ken Sugimori - Director * Yusuke Ohmura * Takao Unno * Hironobu Yoshida * Reiko Tanoue * Saya Tsuruta * Kenkichi Toyama * Mana Ibe * Hyunjung Lee * Motofumi Fujiwara * Hiroki Fuchino * Megumi Mizutani * James Turner * Yuki Kawamoto * Tomohiro Kitakaze * Mayo Otani * Hitoshi Ariga * Atsuko Nishida * Kanako Eo Pokémon Design Coordination Trainer Graphics Design * Yusuke Ohmura * Megumi Mizutani * Reiko Tanoue * Rafal Gosieniecki * Kanako Eo 3D Map Graphics * Maiko Fujiwara - Lead * Mana Ibe * Tsubasa Matsuzaki * Yuki Kawamoto * Teruki Suganuma * Yukiko Shiiyama * Natsumi Sakamoto * Hiroyoshi Ohsawa * Ritsuko Adachi * Shino Hiranabe * Koji Aoyama * Takashi Abe * Jinyoung Sung * Ai Komazaki * Takaaki Sano * Rindo Adachi * Yoshinori Numoto * Satsuki Kuwana * Taku Okada * Yasunari Akiyama Character Modeling * Tomohiko Ohkubo - Lead * Hyunjung Lee * Kensaku Nabana * Atsushi Watanabe * Tomoko Watanabe * Youko Miyaguchi * Makoto Arai * Chiharu Sugawara * Rina Okamoto Character Motion Design * Futoshi Kajita - Lead * Natsumi Inoue * Suguru Fukaya * Mariko Yoshida * Takeshi Otaki UI Graphic Design * Hironobu Yoshida - Lead * Kenkichi Toyama * Motofumi Fujiwara * Saya Tsuruta * Noriko Hotta * Masahiko Kitaguchi Digital Movie Design * James Turner - Lead * Mayuka Yoshikawa * Ryuichi Ohkubo Effect Design * Muneyuki Tejima * Koichi Fujikawa Battlefield Graphic Design * Hiroki Fuchino * Satoshi Katsube Pokémon 3D Model Management * Ayumi Kikuta * Kazushige Komagata * Takahiro Hosoya Concept Illustration * Rafal Gosieniecki * Tomohiro Kitakaze Music * Shota Kageyama * Minako Adachi * Hitomi Sato * Junichi Masuda Pokémon Voice Design * Hideaki Kuroda Sound Effects * Hideaki Kuroda Game Battle System Design * Shigeki Morimoto - Lead * Koji Nishino * Tetsuji Ohta * Teruyuki Shimoyamada Game UI System Design * Tetsuji Ohta * Mai Mizuguchi All-Round Game Design * Masafumi Saito - Lead * Suguru Nakatsui * Hiroto Ito * Hitomi Sato Game Design of Special Elements * Yukiko Hozumi * Chihiro Hayashi * Hiro Nakamura * Mitsuyo Matsunaga Network System Game Design * Teruyuki Shimoyamada - Lead * Takeshi Kawachimaru Game Dialogue Design * Toshinobu Matsumiya - Lead * Masafumi Nukita * Suguru Nakatsui Game Action Script Design * Masafumi Saito - Lead * Katsunori Suginaka * Atsushi Terachi * Masafumi Nukita * Kento Kurihara Game Map Design * Kazumasa Iwao - Lead * Atsushi Terachi * Chihiro Hayashi * Akira Nakamura * Kazuki Muroi * Yohei Asaoka Pokémon 3D Modeling * Atsuko Ujiie - Art Director * Masamichi Anazawa - Product Manager * Miku Majima * Maiko Shindo Pokémon Character Modeling * Shunsuke Uematsu - Lead * Toru Hashimoto * Yasuhisa Sakamoto Pokémon Character Motion * Masataka Hata - Lead * Tomomi Sakuma * Tomokazu Yoshida Pikachu Voice * Ikue Otani Voice Recording Director * Masafumi Mima Voice Recording Coordinator * Takemoto Mori Localization Engineering * Hironori Ichibayashi * Kei Ninomiya English Localization * Yasuhiro Usui * Mikiko Ryu * Satomi Honda * Mayu Todo English Translation * Hisato Yamamori * Tim Hove * Sayuri Munday * Jillian Nonaka * David Numrich English Editing * Blaise Selby * Wolfgang Baur * Kellyn Ballard * Eric Haddock * Hollie Beg * Rachel Payne European Localisation * Noriko Netley * Makiko Cottrell * Nami Kusumoto * Chika Tanigaki * Maya Yoshida * Suirei Okata * Hideko Russell * Bertrand Lecocq French Translation * Guillaume Didier * Cyril Schultz * Pascal Ehret * Géraldine Oudin * Sarah Provost French Editing * Pierre Gauthier * Franck Couée German Translation * Michael Ecke * Daniel Heucher * Kathleen Kalms * Josef Shanel * Matthias Wissnet German Editing * Sina Moelleken * Claudia Thon Italian Translation * Marco Sartori * Manuela Suriano * Guido Scarabello * Anna Rita Spera Yamada * Giovanni Ballarin Italian Editing * Fabio Giusti * Silvia De Bellis Spanish Translation * Alberto Gracia Castellano * Alejandro Martínez Monge * Enrique Joga Elvira * Pablo Gismero Calvo * Servando Doval Díaz Spanish Editing * Mariona Pera i de Miguel * Virginia Paradés Gurrea Korean Translation & Editing * Chanho Sohn * Yongho So * Mihwa Choi * Jeonghwa Jeong * Gouin Ryou * Jaein Shim * Taehyung Lee * Aejoo Kim English & European Graphic Design * Eric Medalle * Bridget O'Neill * Tina Sourinephoumy * Hiromi Kimura English & European Localisation Support * Antoin Johnson * Jeff Hines * Aaron Campion * Marvin Andrews * Simon Bell NOA Localization Support * Seth McMahill * Joel Simon * Rie Fujiwara * Terry Chan * Dan Owsen * Michael Barry NOE Localisation Management * Andy Fey * Michaël Hugot NOE Localisation Producers * Jamie Grant * Silvio Schmelz Korean Localization Support * Kimiko Nakamichi * Ilho Kim * Jonghoon Park NOK Localization Support * Yu Fukaya * Hyokjin Jung * Jihyun Choi * Bomi Yun * Siyoung An * Jiyoung Shin Localization Special Thanks * Kenji Okubo * Gaku Susai * Atsushi Sugimoto * Jihye Lee * Christopher Parent * Thomas Candland * Demetrius Boggs * Mary Rayes * Lubov Blaesing * Ryoko Sawabe Technical Support * Kotaro Hiromatsu * Toru Inage * Shuhei Furukawa * Hirotake Matsushita Server Development * Hirokazu Shimaoka * Ryo Yamaguchi * Kojiro Taguchi * Yu Nishikawa * Tetsu Okubo * Hajime Nakao * Takeshi Kawasaki * Masayuki Kimura Pokémon Global Link * Shin Uwai * Makiko Takahashi * Tetsuya Yamamoto * Dai Okuyama * Shohei Sato Debug Management * Yuki Tanikawa * Yasuharu Ohta * Takahiro Kumasaka * Motoki Nakajima * Takeshi Tamura * Takuya Inoue * Keisuke Fukushima * Akiko Ohashi Debug * Mario Club * DIGITAL Hearts NOA Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Randy Shoemake * Seth Hanser * Eric Bush * Sean Egan * Q Dequina * Vincent Ngo * Kathy Huguenard * Scott Callahan * Teresa Lillygren * Kindra Timmerwilke * Nicko Gonzalez De Santiago * Stephane Arlot * Sara Hoad * Sophie Wallway * Dutch Hixenbaugh * Tomoko Mikami * Makiko Szolas * Nahoko Hiyoshi NOE QA Coordination * Julio Manzaneda * Luis Golbano * Marco Gruden * Patrick Thorenz NOE Quality Assurance * Aatish Pattni * Ben Howard-Hale * Ben Southam * Christopher Stewart * Ahmed Bounouar * Angélique Tesař * Florian Richert * François Decaux * Fred Gouard * Kaveh Moussavian * Laurence Uhlen * Marie Pinault * Marie-Cécile Dussol * Alessandro Calemme * Alice Troiani * Daniele Albrito * Edoardo Toniolatti * Fabio Brignoli * Fabrizio Giuseppe Negretti * Marco Maspero * Sergio Fragomeli * Siel Garrone * Alexander Tenge * Benedikt Grosser * Chris Schepella * Christian Keller * Christina Stoffel * Hannah Siebert * Matthias Noll * Sascha Michalke * Sebastian Jende * Carlos Muñoz Díaz * Carolina Pacheco Cribero * Cristina Gestoso Suárez * David Gutiérrez Varona * David Higueras Nafría * Jesús Gutiérrez * Laura Fernández Caballero * Verónica García García * Localsoft, S.L. NOK Product Testing * Junbong Lee * Sungmin Park * Juyoung Choi * Sora Ko * Eodo Lee * NOK Debug Team Special Thanks * Hiroki Ando World & Plot * Junichi Masuda Artwork * Kenichi Koga * Hidefumi Ide * Ikumi Fujishiro * Sakae Kimura Artwork Support * Keisuke Okubo * Sachiko Nakamichi Manual Editing * Kiyomi Itani NOE Electronic Manual Support * Stefan Dickhardt * Zuber Anzaghe Information Coordinators * Yuta Nakai * Shiho Haraguchi * Toya Yoneda Coordinators * Shunsuke Kohori * Mitsuyo Matsunaga * Akira Kinashi * Noriko Nakagawa * Yuki Okada Produced by * Hitoshi Yamagami * Shusaku Egami * Takato Utsunomiya * Junichi Masuda Executive Producers * Satoshi Tajiri * Satoru Iwata * Tsunekazu Ishihara Developed by * GAME FREAK inc. Category:Credits